piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Davy Jones
Davy Jones is a fictional seaman and one of the primary villains of the Pirates of the Caribbean films: Dead Man's Chest (2006) and At World's End (2007). He also makes an appearance in Dead Men Tell No Tales (2017) during the post-credits sequence. Biography In the Pirates trilogy, Davy Jones is the captain of the Flying Dutchman (a feared ghost ship featured in nautical lore by the same name), and roams the seas in search of souls to serve upon his vessel for a century. He was previously the lover of Calypso, a "heathen goddess" from which a bad relationship turned him into a tragic villain. Jones is the legend behind the fictitious Dead Man's Chest, a major aspect of the the second film. Origins The name Davy Jones is either a corruption of Duppy, the ghost spirit that was originated in West Indian folk tales, or it could refer to saint David, the patron saint of Wales, who was known as Dewi. Other sources cite a British pub owner who appeared in the 1594 song, Jones's Ale is Newe, and how legend has it threw drunken sailors into his ale locker before dumping them out to sea. Some versions of the legend indicate that a sailor may chose to serve Davy Jones for 100 years in preference to death. Davy Jones was once a mortal man who caught the attention of the goddess Calypso, and the two fell deeply in love. To be able to be together, she offered him to use the Flying Dutchman to ferry the dead to the other side. And after his many years of service, they were going to be together, but fickle Calypso never showed. In his broken-hearted state, Jones cut out his own heart and locked it away in the Dead Man's Chest. Unable to die, he continued to roam the seas - but did not continue with the task as he promised. Instead, he offered the doomed a chance to serve aboard his ship if they feared death. The rest were merely dumped into a purgatory that sailors call Davy Jones' Locker. The men who swore servitude suffered their own curse. Calypso, enraged over Jones' deeds, made him and his ghostly ship become monstrous. Those serving on the Dutchman also grew more inhuman, the longer they stayed the longer they grew more inhuman. As his final response to their lover's feud, Jones showed the pirate Brethren Court how to trap Calypso in the body of Tia Dalma. His heartache would, however, still torture him and fuel his hatred. Dead Man's Chest Captain Jack Sparrow, when the EITC vessel Wicked Wench was sunk, made a deal with Jones. In exchange for recovering the vessel, Jack promised Jones his soul after thirteen years as captain. After being captain for only two, he lost the ship to Hector Barbossa. It took Sparrow nearly ten years to recover his ship. Upon regaining the renamed Black Pearl, Sparrow knew he had a very short time before Jones would collect his debt. Hearing about the fabled Dead Man's Chest, Sparrow quickly set about finding the chest and the key that opens it. His goal was to use it as a bartering tool and insurance against Jones to spare his life and erase the debt. However, it was not meant to be. Jones' heart was removed from the chest by James Norrington who gave it to Lord Cutler Beckett in exchange for being re-instated as a naval officer. With the heart in his possession, Beckett now had control of Jones and the Kraken - enabling him to carry out his war on piracy with vengeance. Jones' Fate Leading the EITC's armada at Shipwreck Cove, Jones battled Sparrow, Will Turner, Hector Barbossa, Elizabeth Swann and the crew of the Black Pearl to decide the fate of the Pirates of the Caribbean. In the end, Jones' heart was punctured when Sparrow grabbed a dying Turner's hand and plunged his sword into it. Taking Jones' life, Turner would become the new captain of the Flying Dutchman and Jones was sent to the depths. However, at the end of Dead Men Tell No Tales, Jones unexpectedly enters the bedroom of the Turners, but instantly disappears after his crab-like claw is shown just as Will Turner wakes up. Will Turner goes back to sleep, failing to notice some sea barnacles on the floor. The Kraken A monstrous beast, nearly 1,000 feet of a titanic squid-like creature, the Kraken serves Jones' whims. It can be called upon using a massive hammer aboard the Flying Dutchman to bring it to the surface and attack ships. With tentacles over 100 feet long, it can easily crush hulls, toss men out to sea or pull them into its fang-filled maw. The Black Spot The Black Spot is often used to refer to a pirate's death sentence and normally it is a figurative term. However, Jones' powers can inflict the dark mark on a pirate whose soul he seeks. This spot also attracts the Kraken to the poor soul who carries it. Recently a new Curse of Doom has been rumored. It something like the Black Spot and thought to be appear after you touch one of the Cursed Blades of El Patron received after you defeat El Patron in the Raven's Cove Story Quest. There's been no proof of this curse yet, but only time will tell. Game Notes *Davy Jones did not appear in Pirates of the Caribbean Online, but was seen in a trailer for the game, and his unfinished model can also be found in the phase files. While the captain himself did not appear in the game, his crew however, hibernate on Isla Tormenta. *In The Legend of Pirates Online, a ghostly projection of Davy Jones appears in a new area called Forsaken Shallows on behalf of the community's request. The TLOPO Team sparked interest in possibly implementing Davy Jones in some way that will make him a unique enemy rather than just an ordinary boss. *He does appear in lore regarding El Patron and the mysterious Raven's Cove. Gallery Davy Jones.png|Davy Jones from the POTCO trailer. Davy Jones with face.png|An unfinished model of Davy Jones. Forsakenshallows.png|A ghostly projection of Davy Jones appears in Forsaken Shallows. External Links *Davy Jones on Pirates of the Caribbean Wiki Category:POTC Movie Characters Category:POTC Movie Lore